Jelousy
by Menpus
Summary: Rose get jelous of dimetri sp spending time with another girl, and trys to get revernge... not very much comedy...rose and demitri forever! any ideas for other stories tell me in review plz! btw luuuvvv reviews ;
1. preview: first sighting

CHP 1

PREVIEW

I entered the gym for my practice. I dropped my bag on the ground and looked around the huge gym. Dimitri was nowhere to be seen. We did have practices today, right? I thought searching my mind for the answer. Of couse we did we always had practies before class.

" hey, you must be Rose" said an unfamiliar voice. I turned at the sound, looking into the eyes of a extremely hot boy who looked to be only in his twenys, he had blonde hair that fell down over his eyes, but in a very hot way, & was wearing shorts and a white tank top that clung tightly to his muscular chest.

"um, yea" I studdered. Its just a guy , im used to guys. I thought. Play it cool.

"your coach coudnt make it today, so im going to train you, im Scott, training to me a coach for moroi" he said putting down his gym bag.

" um, yea" I said I could feel my face turning red, I was never like this with boys, evan really cute ones like him.

" so lets get started" he said gesturing with his hand to the mats on the other side of the room. I decided not to tell him that I had worked on this last month and was ways past this amiture stuff. I headed over to the mat.

" try to catch do it when im not looking" suggested scott. As much as I hated him telling me what to do I went along.

****************************************************

I hoisted my bag up on my shoulder, I was walking back from practice when I realized something.

Demitri was never noy there for practice, I was always his first priority. What would be more important that he'd miss practice? Was there something going on? Or just a meeting or something? I checked my watch and hurried along the bell was going to ring in an hour, and I still needed to take a shower and get ready. I climbed the steps to my dorm, and went strait to the showers. After showering and doing my make-up, grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I was just walking past the library, when I saw him. Dimitri was walking on the field with some girl id never seen before, she had long black hair and was wearing a green top with jeans, what was so special about that? Right when I thought it couldn't be any worse dimitri looked at her and did something I never hoped to see, ever…

**A/N : sorry first chapter sucks ****L**** really short, next one will be longer. Please review, any ideas review!!!! Pleaaase!!!! Sorry again I was really tired when I wrote this its pretty bad ****L****….. also im going to try to put up a preview of the book im writing called…well it doesn't have a name yet ****L**

**Anyway…REVIEW!!!!!! Next chapter will be up very soon so no need to worry im always fast to write….**

**XOXOXOXOX - Menpus ****J**


	2. shopping

_I watched as Dimitri looked into her eyes with the same look he used when he declared his love for me. He never looked at anyone like that, until now. I thought sadly. I tore my eyes away from them in time to see lissa walking towards me._

"_hey!" she called, quickening her pace._

"_whats up?" I asked her._

" _Deadmistres said im allowed to go shopping at the mall with 1 friend!" she practicly yelled at me._

"_wow, no way, whats the occasion? She never lets anyone go to the mall unless they're with a parent." _

"_nothing, I just told her that I needed some new clothes, plus dresses for the dance sinse we left our good clothes back home" she said, as we started walking towards the main building. Dance? I thought. What dance? She must have read the confussion on my face cause she gave me this look like " don't tell me you forgot?" I looked away from her and my head automatically turned towards the field where demitri was. He was gone. I really wish I could tell Lissa about my love for him. But I have to train to take care of her and be her gaurdian, I couldn't spend anymore time thinking about my problems, Lissa more important. But the more I tried to block it out the more I found my mind slipping back to that moment. His eyes locked with hers, the look, the way his cheeks turned a slight pink colour- what was I thinking? Was I jealous, I couldn't be, I didn't get jealous, did I?_

_I found me asking myself the same question all day. I couldn't focas on school work, but this was stupid! It was just a look, I mean its not like they're getting married, right? What if they did though? And moved to Alaska to raise little mini moroi? I pushed that thought away, I was getting paranoid. I closed my book as the luch bell rang, and I headed of to the cafeteria._

_***********************************************************************************_

_Once Lissa got back from feeding, we grabbed a seat and started talking about the dance. Witch was this weekend, meaning we would go shopping tonight._

"_so what kind of dress are you going to where?" asked lissa taking a bite from her apple, witch was all she had, she was never very hungry after feeding._

" _I don't know yet, maybe something long and strapless" I said._

"_cool, I think im going to go for something…? Pink!" she said rather loudly that a couple of moroi standing in the luch line over heard._

"_pink?" I asked. Lissa usually went for the darker colours like, blacks or greys._

"_yea, im trying something new" she said. " were leaving at 11:00 tonight" since they couldn't handle light, a day for us was a night for humans. The bell rang and I headed back to my classes as Lissa went her separate way._

_**********************************************************************_

" _should I wear a jean skirt of skinny's?" I asked Lissa who was doing her make-up at my mirror. We were in my dorm room, I didn't have a roomate witch was good because I had the room all to myself. Lissa and I were getting ready to go to the mall, since we didn't get out much it was kind of a big deal._

"_skinny jeans" said Lissa applying another cote of liner to her bottom lid._

_I pulled of my sweatpants and put on my jeans. We were almost ready to go witch was good because we told the gaurdians who would be watchign us to meet us at the school van at 10:45._

"_ready?" called lissa, grabbing her bag off of the bed. I grabbed mine and followed her out the door. We had to be extra quiet because everyone else was sleeping. And started walking to the parking lot witch was pretty close to my dorm._

_When we entered the lot, we headed strait to the Van witch was surrounded by Three Gardians, one I didn't know, Demitri, and Scott. Great. I thought. As we got closer I reaslized the one I didn't know was the same girl who was with demitri! I really hoped she wasn't a gardian here now._

"_hey rose" said demitri. I mumbled a "hello" not smilling or bothering to look at him._

"_um, this is Tina" he said gesturing to the girl he was with. She held out her hand, but I ignored it and said "hi" instead before following lissa and the others into the van. I sat in the back seat with scott, when it hit me. Stupid demitri! I thought, I know how to make him love me again. I smiled to myself._

"_so, scott, your training to be a….?" I asked trainling off._

"_a gardian, but for now im just a coach" he said smiling the cutest smile I had seen since demitri _


	3. butterflys

Chapter 3

"how about this one?" asked lissa, holding up a blue dress that stopped about at her knees and had no straps.

" I like this one" I said pointing at a orange dress that was strapless and had a little bow right below the chest. It was really cute.

"omygoshness!" exclaimed lissa looking at it. "try it on! It is soo cute" lissa had already picked her dress. It was pink, went up to about her knees, and had sparkles at the top with spaghetti was really cute on her.

"I grabbed the dress of the hanger and headed to the change rooms, lissa in follow. Even though it wasn't my job to watch her right now, I still felt it was my duty. I walked into the nearest room and pulled the door closed. I stripped my clothes and slipped the dress on. I looked in the mirror, it was so me! I was hawt. I opened the door lissa was sitting on the chair outside. When she saw me she leaped out of the chair.

"Rose! Omygosh! That is sooo cute! Lets buy it!" I had to agree it was really cute. Lissa being royel and what not, had a lot of money, me however had…well…none..at all….maybe 20 bucks but that pretty much it. So Lissa was going to buy it for me. I followed her to chashier. I looked around and saw scott. He was looking at me and smiling. I smiled back. He was really hot. And although I was only going to use him to get demitri back, I felt the tingling I got in my toes when I really liked somebody, witch wasn't ofton, it had only ever happened with demitri. But as I looked into scotts eyes, I realized that I was wrong, maybe there could be somebody else. But at the same time I still loved demitri. I was confussed. really confussed.

"you want to check out the jewellery store?" lissa's voice pulled me out of my trance. I nodded my head.

"im going to buy this one" said lissa holding up a string of diamonds on a silver chain. "you like it?" she asked.

" it will totally match the dress you bought" I said. I watched lissa hand the cashier money. And headed over to the less exspensive stuff. I picked up a silver chain with a big round pendant on the pendant was in the shape of a star, and also silver. Lissa walked up behind me.

" ooh, cute! Lets buy it" she said taking it from my hands.

"you know you don't have to buy all this stuff for me" I said.

"well, if I don't who will?" she asked giggling.

" good point" I said " plus your like rich, all I have is twenty bucks!" we both started laughing, and walking to the cashier.

**A/N : sorry really short. And spelling errors. Please review and chack out my twilight story about bella and Jacob called " comfort from a wolf" please review.. I promise to update soon!!!! And thx for the reviews :D made my day! ( days?) lol anyway !!!! Next chapter up soon! Any ideas about what else to happen put in review! **

**Xoxoxox menpus!!!!**


	4. right or wrong?

Chapter 4

"where to now?" asked lissa. We were just walking out of the jewellery store, after buying my neclace.

" I don't care" I said.

"hey!" we both turned around at the sound. It was Tina. Stupid Tina, tryign to steal my boyfriend. And no, im not jelous. Im doing the right thing by protecting demitri from getting hurt, I think.

" yea?" I forced a smile as Tina walked towards us.

" were going to head back soon, sound cool?" she asked.

"sure" said lissa "were done anyway"

The three of us started walking towards the exit, when demitri and scott joined us. We all walked on. I snuck a peek at scott, not realizing it, only to find him looking back at me. I looked away sheepishly. My face turning red. I had this odd feeling like I was guilty, but I wasn't doing anything wrong, I knew it. I looked around, lissa was talking to Tina, if only she knew about me and demitri ahe would know how mush this was hurting me.

" hey" said a voice behind me. I looked up to see scott standing behind me. What a great guardian im going to make, way to know my surroundings. I smiled at the thought.

"hey" I said back. Lame.

" so looked like you had a pretty good time shopping, I saw the dress you bought, I think you'll look great in it" he smiled. Scott was so nice, and I barley knew him.

"thanks, yea I don't get out very much because my moms never there to take me and my dad…well my dads not around" he looked sad, at that but brightened.

"yea, your moms a really good gardian. I haven't met her but I've heard of her" he said. We were nearing the van. Scott climbed into the back, I followed. We had the back seat to ourselves, demitri in front of us, with….Tina. I decided to tune them out and pay all my attention to scott.

"so are you staying here or are you just visiting?" I asked.

"im just visiting for a couple weeks" he said, as I felt my face fall. I didn't even know the guy but I already knew I would miss him.

" oh" was all I said.

"aaw, whats wrong are you going to miss me?" he said jokingly, I started laughing, I cought a glance of demitri looking back at me, with , what was that? Jelousy in his eyes? I looked back at scott then to demitri. How could I ever like anyone else other then demitri? Demitri was my life. Even though getting with scott was just me getting demitri back, I started to wonder, what if it was meant to be? Me and scott? But that was crazy and I knew it. I was over reacting. Scott was leaving in a couple of weeks anyway. Hopefully Tina would too, and everything would go back to normal, right?

" oh my god! Im so tired" I said yawning.

" I can tell" he laughed I laughed too. I looked out the window, we were on the highway. About a half hour left. I rested my head against the seat, maybe I would try to get some sleep. But as I sat there eyes closed my mind kept drifting to demitri and scott, and what would happen in the future. Demitri still loves me, right? I thought as I felt my self drift off.


	5. Disisions

Chapter 5

" hey, Rose?" I heard, I opened my eyes and lifted my head. Witch was on Scott's shoulder. I blinked a couple times. We were back at the school.

"good your awake" said scott. As he started to climb out of the van. I followed still tired.

"yea, huh" I mumbled. I started to climb down the step, when the bottom of my jeans got caught on the door of the van. I felt myself falling forwards. Before I slammed into something hard and….muscular.

"you ok?" I heard Scott ask.

" yea" I answered. We both started laughing at my clumsyness. The other gaurdians were gone. It was just scott and me and the driver of the van who was now driving away, to go park it.

" maybe I should walk you to your dorm" suggested Scott. He was smiling looking embarrassed.

" I think I might need that" I said " you know, make sure I don't fall on my face or anything…"

We both started laughing.

" its cold out" I muttered, shivering.

" yea, it is" he said " do you want my jacket?" he said.

"oh, no its fine" I said a little to quickly. _Dimitri is the one. Dimitri is the one. Dimitri is the one._ oh what the hell.

" you know I think your gonna make a great gardian some day" I commented.

" yea? Why do you say that?" he asked. We had both stopped. We were standing on the path that led to my dorm. Looking at each other.

"well you sure know how to make a girl feel great" I said smiling, I could feel my cheeks turning pink. This was it, I thought. He leaned in I hesitated then leaned in to. Our lips met. The kiss was soft and warm. It was perfect, but I could help but think about Dimitri as I kissed this boy. And all the time's we had kissed. My mind wandered to the time, we had a lust spell on us. I knew that he had enjoyed the time we had. Spell or not. Scott was the one to break the kiss. We didn't say anything just smiled at each other.

We started walking again and pretty soon after we arrived at my dorm.

" well….uh, night" I said turning to leave.

" wait, um, thanks. For everything" he said. I smiled at him and walked into the doors. It was 3:00pm now. Everyone was still sleeping. I walked up the stairs to my room. There was no school tomorrow, so I could sleep in. I had a practice tomorrow but I didn't know what time. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I curled up in a ball under the covers trying to fall asleep when I heard a noise outside the door. I ignored it fell asleep quickly.

**********************************************************************************

When I woke up it was 10:12, I grabbed my toiletry bag and a towel and opened my door. I stepped out. On the floor by my door was a note. I opened it up and it read:

_Rose, meet me by the big tree outside your dorm at 11:00, please come_

It didn't have a name on it. I assumed it was from Scott, probly wanted to talk to me about last night. I didn't want to see him. I've been feeling really guilty about what happened. I didn't even have proof that Dimitri was with this girl, Tina. Except the look. But who knows maybe he was picturing me instead? Probly not, but might as well give myself hope. I walked to the showers.

*******************************************************************

I opened the doors from my dorm, and headed out side. I walked along the path until I came to the big tree there was nobody there. I checked my watch, 11:07. He woudnt have left already would he? I sat down, back against the tree. And stared at the sky. It was full of stars. (**A/N: day for them is night for us)** I tried to make out some consultations, but didn't have time before I heard a somebody come up behind me.

" hey" I heard in a voice that was oh so familiar.

**A/N: ooooooh! Cliffy. Is it scott or id it demitri? New chapters coming very soon!!! Please review. And please be positive. Constructive criticism welcome, but don't be to mean.**

**New chappie up very soon!!!!! Xoxoxoxoxoxo Menpus **


	6. makeups, breakups

"Hey" said a voice that was far too familiar.

I looked up into the eyes of Dimitri. My heart immediately started pounding in my chest. I stood up. Why was dimitri here? I thought it would be scott. I overcome by all sorts of emotions I was happy that dimitri was here, yet I felt sad and guilty about kissing Scott. What if dimitri found out? He would be mad, but we would probly make up, right?

"hey" I said, wiping my hands on my pants.

"look, Rose, im sorry I didn't make it to practice. I had something else going on" he said we had started walking through a garden at the front of the dorm. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything at all.

" its just…well… I wanted to see if your ok. You've been acting strange and stuff" he said looking at me for a answer. I nodded my head before answering.

"im ok" dimitri sighed.

" last week we were going out and having fun, then all of a sudden that changed. you havent talked to me in days now, and last night I saw you….with…Scott" he said stopping and looking me in the eyes, his eyes were filled with pain.

" I love you" I whispered so low I wasn't sure he heard.

"then why'd you kiss Scott, huh?!" he said loudly.

"well you were hanging out with_ Tina, _and I sae the way you looked at her. Like you use to look at me, and just…." I stopped.

" _Tina _is a friend Rose just a friend, maybe I do like her and if I do its because your just too irresponsible, your just a child!" he yelled

" fine! You think I give a shit if you date her! I don't, cause I do like scott!" I yelled back tears running down my face, I turned around and walked away, I reached the door to my dorm and ran inside.

**A/N: please don't hate me!!! I luv dimitri and I assure you he will be back! I am DIMITRI AND ROSE FOREVER!!!! Please review****and I know waaay to short of a chapter! I will update very soon!! Please review!!!!**


	7. the right thing

I curled up in a ball. I was lying on my bed, after that fight with Dimitri I just didn't feel like doing anything else. I turned on my ipod, and started listing to my favorate song "hear you me" by Jimmy Eat World. I pulled the comforter all the way up to my chin. I didn't care I was wearing jeans with a T-shirt. I just wanted to lie here and not move at all. But before I knew it it was 12:45 and I had to get up, I was starving but I didn't feel like talking to Lissa today. I finally got out of bed and pulled on a sweatshirt. I had training with Dimitri later but I didn't think I would go.

I walked through the doors heading for the food court on campus, when my cell phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID it was Lissa, I didn't want to answer but I did anyway just incase she was in some kind of trouble.

"hello?" I asked.

"hey, Rose I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch or something plan what after parties were going to after the dance?" she asked.

"sure" I said not really thinking it through. I regretted saying it though, Lissa wasn't stupid she would know if something was up.

" great! Meet you at the food court" she said then hung up.

" bye" I muttered into the reciever before hanging up.

**********************************************************************

I just came into view of the outside food court when I spotted lissa she was sitting on the edge of a big fountin. I walked forward meeting up with her.

" hey" I said sitting down.

"hey, there you are!" she said, she seemed very happy, probably because of the dance tommarow night, witch seemed to be on her mind a lot. She wasn't a big partier, I was. I mostly only went to school dances for the after parties. But I havent been that into partying lately.

" here I am. Im going to go get a coffee and something to eat from the café coming?" I asked her.

" sure one sec" she muttered grabbing her bag off the ground beside her.

We were waiting in line, to get some coffee, when I spotted Demitri her looked really sad. He was walking to the main building where the headmistresses office was. I didn't realize it but I was staring.

" what are you staring at?" asked Lissa, as I pulled my gaze away from Dimitri and back to her.

"oh, nothing" I mumbled. " so, cant wait for tomorrow" I said changing the subject.

" I know! Same" said lissa moving forward in line.

" I hope there will be some awesome parties" I say.

" god, same" she said. Moving forward again. She ordered her food, Vanilla bean cappuccino with a ham sandwitch.

"ill meet you by that picnic table over there" she said pointing to a table with nobody else around.

"sure thing" I said watching her walk away. I looked back to where I had saw Dimitri but he was gone.

"exscuse me?" I looked up startled. The coffee server looked tired and bored.

"ill have a green tea cappuccino with roast beef sandwitch please" I said digging out my wallet. I paid for my food and met up with Lissa, who was sitting on a bench near the walkway because some other kids had taken up the picnic tables. I sat next to her and we talked about the dance, when we would meet up to get ready and so on. I told her that I was going to get ready on my own because I had some things I had to do.

I headed back to my dorm when I bumped into Scott, and I do mean bumped, literally. I was wasn't looking where I was going when I flew into scott. He grabbed my hands to stable me.

" it seems we're always bumping into each other" said scott, and started laughing. I however did not find it that funny, and just stared at him.

"what? Is something wrong" he asked the humour in his eyes turning to concern.

"yes. I mean no. ugh…I have to go" I said, bumping him as I passed him.

"Rose? Whats going on? Yesterday you seemed so happy, now your all depressed and stuff" he said grabbing my arm. I shook him off and started walking away.

"Rose-" he started but I cut him off.

" I cant hang out with you anymore" I said not looking him in the eyes. " just leave me alone" I started to walk away again. This time he didn't stop me. I didn't look back fearing that if I did I would regret it.

Over the last couple of days my life became hell. I was perfectly happy until Scott and Tina came along. And all I could do was sit back and watch my life fall to pieces. There was nothing to do in my room. I just sat on my desk chair staring at the ceiling. I checked the clock, it was now 5:00 to early to go to bed, I thought. I had been doing nothing for almost 4 hours now. I grabbed my toiletrys and headed off to take a shower. After my shower I pulled on my favourite sweat pants and a tank top. I curled up in my bed, and tried to fall asleep. But after a while I realized it was hopeless.

I stood up, pulled a brush through my hair, threw on a jacket, and left going to do something I knew I would regret.

**A/N: cliffy… I havent quite decided where shes going yet, but I have some ideas. And her pyjamas arnt really pyjamas its just like sweatpants and a tank top, like I said….. Anyway please review!!!!!! And be nice… I usually right 1-3 chapters a day. So I will update soon….**

**Review please**


	8. comfort

I looked up at the door. I had been here before, but that was when Victor had put a lust spell on us. I remembered the night so clearly. It was one of the best nights of my life. Except for the fact that victor had kidnapped Lissa.

I reached out and knocked loudly on the door. It was 12:00 I bet dimitri was here. Nobody answered at first I knocked again loudly. I heard footsteps inside, and the door opened.

He looked at me with shocked eyes.

" Rose!" what are you doing here?" he seemed mad, of course, I thought. Why wouldn't he be? I looked down at my feet not knowing what to say. He cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

" im sorry" I said quietly. The anger in his eyes turned to sadness.

"rose…" he started , not finishing his sentence. I felt the tears escape my eyes and down my face. I looked up at him and he wiped my tears away with his hand.

" I'm so so sorry" I said, again. Not knowing why I was repeating myself.

" Rose, whats going on? Im don't care about you hanging with other guys, its just that you seemed mad at me…" he said trailing off again.

"I…I…" I couldn't finish.

"come in" he said, closing the door behind me. I took a deep breath. And burst into tears.

" Rosa" said Dimitri. "it ok, im sorry for yelling at you the other day. But why did you kiss Scott?" he said. I took a shaky breath.

" I saw the way you looked at Tina, it was the way you looked at me before. And I understand if you like Tina, I just I guess was…Jelous, so I thought by flirting with Scott you would realize that I was better then Tina" I said not looking at him knowing I would regret it if I did.

"rose, im so sorry for making you feel that way" he said kissing the top of my head. I looked up at him. He was so gorgeous, he had no shirt on, but was wearing a pair of sweatpants. His long black hair was messy and falling in his eyes. I reached up and kissed him tenderly. He kissed me back.

We stayed like that for a little while but eventually, we broke it.

"you look tired" he commented. I have to admit I hadn't been getting very much sleep lately with all that was going on.

" yea" I mumbled against his chest. He lay down on his bed. I followed him, crawling in with him.

"rosa" he mumbled.

" I love you" I whispered, leaning my head against his chest again. He wrapped his arms around me, and pretty soon after I felt myself drifting off.

**********************************

"rosa?" I heard. I stretched my arms. Eyes still closed.

"rose, wake up. Were going to get in trouble if they find you here" I opened my eyes, blinking.

Dimitri was sitting on the bed beside me.

" hey" I mumbled, sleepily.

"hey to you too" he said. I sat up. Dimitri was dressed in his normal clothes. I was still wearing my Pj's from last night. My jacket lay draped over the bottom of the bed.

" what time is it?" I asked looking around for a clock.

" tenish" he said.

"don't you have to be working?" I asked surprised.

"not until 12:00" he said. I stood up and stretched. He stood up to and pulled my face to his, kissing me gently. I kissed him back.

" ugh" I growned.

" what?" he asked.

"saterday" I stated.

"isn't that a good thing? You know, the weekend and all?" he asked smiling at me.

" the dance is today" I said. He frowned.

" I thought you liked dances?" he asked, confused.

" I usually do, but I just don't feel like it today"

" you should go, Lissa wants you too" he said moving around the room, getting ready for the day. " and ill be there. Making sure nobody trys to kill you guys" he said laughing.

I laughed too. I walked to Dimitri's mirror, my hair was all frizzy, but other then that I looked fine. I hoped nobody was up yet, I didn't really want people to see me in my pajamas, even though it just looked like I was in lounging mode, I had no make-up on, and my hair wasn't brushed. I walked to the bed and grabbed my jacket.

" I should probably go back to my dorm" I said.

" yea, lets hope nobody noticed that you weren't there" he said. I walked over to the door about to open it but Dimitri stopped me.

" let me just make sure nobodys out there, wouldn't want them to see you walk out of my room, might not be so good" he said opening the door a little bit.

" all clear" he said smiling. I laughed and headed out.


	9. threats

I was just walking out on my way to my own dorm when I heard someone call my name.

" rose" I turned at the sound. It was Tina. Tina, I hated Tina.

"uh, hey" I said, not wanting to be to snappy to her.

" where where you? You look tired" she commented. I didn't know if I should be offended, so I decided not to say anything to mean.

" I was just out. Why do you want to know?" I asked playing it cool.

" cut the crap" she said face turning serious. " I know you were with Dimitri" she hissed , eyebrows turning up in anger.

" I wasn't" I said. As mush as I wanted to rub it in her face, I knew I couldn't in fear that she might tell someone.

" you were! I saw you walk out of his room" she said walking towards me.

" but I-" I started but was cut off.

" stay away from him, Rose! I know things about you and I wont hesitate one bit to tell, headmistress" she said smiling a very evil smile.

"what things!?" I exploded. I didn't do anything, and anyway headmistress would know if I did.

" oh, just stuff…or you know I do believe I heard something about you running away next month? Or you sleeping with the whole basketball team" she said as she started to laugh. Oh she was going to get it.

" well atleast I don't have to threaten some guys girlfriend just because im to low for him to actually like me" I said, grinning back at her.

" bitch" she stated. "I will make your life a living hell if you don't leave Dimitri alone" she said, not giving

me time to reply as she walked away. I just started at her until she was out of site.

I walked back to my room slowly, giving me time to think. Tina was going to make up roomers about me. I didn't sleep with the basketball team and I am not planning to run away! I would be in so much trouble if they thought that. And they would believe Tina too, because she was a "responsible adult" witch I probably would never be. Not that I wanted to be anyway. It was now 11:00 I had only been up and hour, but I wanted to go back to sleep. I probably looked like hell. I walked into my room. I decided I would get something to eat then go meet Lissa, I had told her I couldn't get ready with her, but I decided that I really needed a friend right now, even if that friend had no idea that I was so upset. I could put up a pretty good act.

" Lissa, hey" I said into the phone reciever.

" hey, whats up" she asked.

" I know I said I couldn't get ready for the dance with you, but I changed my mind, if that ok?" I asked her, I wouldn't care if she said no but it would be really cool if she said yes.

" yea! that's great, the dance is at seven so 4:00?" she asked.

" sure, bye" I said hanging up. Now what to do till then? I asked myself. I headed off to take a shower. When I got back I put my makeup and hair stuff into a bag along with my clothes so I could take them to Lissa's. Lissa didn't have a roomate either, because her old roomates dad was Victor, and he turned her into a stragoi, what a nice guy…anyway Dimitri killed her after she almost killed me, and now shes dead.. Horray! Sort of, I mean it sucks that she got turned into a stragoi, but its good that shes dead and wont go killing other moroi.

I put the bag on my desk chair so I wouldn't forget it. I decided to take a nap, catch up on some sleep before the dance, I didn't want to fall asleep there or end up missing the after parties. I curled up on my bed and started to fall asleep my mind racing with what Tina had said. And what would happen if thise rummors actually got out.

I woke up 3 and a half hours later. It was 3:30, good thing I woke up, I thought, or I would have been late for Lissa.

I grabbed my bag of stuff and headed out, I was planning to grab something to eat on my way there.

***********************************************

I knocked loudly on the door.

"come in!" yelled Lissa. I pushed open the door. She was sprawled out on her bed with a magazine open in front of her, something about fashion and makeup.

" hey" I said dropping my bag on the floor near her desk.

"hey" she said. " I think im going to do my makeup like this" she said pointing to a picture of a model with blue eyeliner all around her eyes, with a darker coat outlining it. I had to admit it looked pretty good.

" that's cool" I said, sitting on the bed beside her.

" how about you?" she asked not taking her eyes of the page.

" im not sure maybe, just a smokey purple colour" I said picturing it in my head.

" we should get ready" she said closing the magazine, and hopping off the bed. " im going to go take a shower. Ill be out soon" she muttered as she stepped into the bathroom. I grabbed the comb out of my bag and got to work.

**A/N: next chapter will be up very soon! Any ideas of what to happen please tell me in reviews!!!! Please review!!! I will be your bff if you review! I will update, but if you don't review it will take longer!!! So please, I beg you!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	10. cant think of a title at the moment

**Hey everyone! Im running out of ideas for the next chapters so please I need ideas!!!!!!!!**

I studied myself in the mirror. My hair was hanging loose around my face, with pins at the back holding it in place. I was wearing the dress Lissa had gotten me. I had to admit I looked pretty hot. I had done my makeup black and purple. I was wearing silver strapy high heels to match my orange dress. Lissa was wearing the dress she bought, pink with sparkles at the top. She was wearing an amazing pair of black high heels, that looked great on her. I was looking more elegant, dangerous girl, and Lissa was looking more girly girl.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 6:30.

" we should go soon" I said, packing up my stuff. I would leave it here and pick it up in the morning or later tonight.

" yea" said Lissa, applying more cover-up. Our school had a dance room type ball room thing. that's were the dance would be held. They always decorated it great, it looked like something from a movie.

" god! I cant believe we don't have dates" said Lissa, sighing. I had told her I just wanted to go as friends, because I didn't want anymore boys in my life at the moment. My love life is crazy enough.I felt a pang of guilt for convincing her that it would be more fun if we went as friends, but I soon realized that I only did that because I would be jealous of her with someone else leaving me to mourn in my world of misery.

" okay! Im ready" said Lissa, bouncing out of the bathroom where I hadn't noticed she had gone.

" cool, lets go" I said not very enthusiastically.

" what?" asked Lissa. "you don't want to go?" she said, looking at me with sad eyes.

" no! I do, im just more exited for the after parties, then the dance its self" I said saving myself.

" of course you are! Typical Rose Hathaway" she muttered, opening the door. She had a small silver clutch in her hand that matched perfectly with her shoes. I had my phone in there, because I didn't feel like carrying around a purse all night.

" Hathaway!" I heard someone yell. I turned around. It was Jesse. He was standing at the picnic tables outside the ballroom.

" hey" I said, as him and his friends joined me and Lissa. They weren't really my friends, more Lissa's, but I needed someone to hang out with, other then Lissa of course. We all walked in, the Ballroom was decorated in purple and blue. I didn't really know what the theme was, if there was a theme at all. But it was beautiful. They had long lace curtains hanging down the walls, and across the ceiling. It wasn't too crowded but there were definitely a lot of people. I wasn't paying attention to what anyone was saying I was just looking around and taking in my surroundings.

" hey rose! Lets get a drink" said Lissa pulling me away from the crowd and over to a snack table. They had a fountain filled with chocolate and it was huge. All around it was various tropical fruits and breads, cookies etc… I headed over to where the drinks were, hoping that someone had snuck some gin into the punch, like they always do. I pured myself a glass. No such luck, the drink was sweet and fruity not a trace of alcohol. I took my drink and went to find Lissa, who I had somehow managed to lose on the way over here. I glanced around at all the heads bobbing up and down in tune to the music, but didn't find Lissa. She was probably trying to make her way over here somehow. I decided to wait by the snack table. I had just started nibbling on a strawberry when I spotted Lissa, she was over by the side wall talking to some guy, whom I recognized from one of her classes. I could make out what they were saying, but Lissa had her flirty face on. I decided to go back to our group.

I glanced over the sea of people, seeing nothing but more people. I had no clue where they were. I decided to go along the wall, witch was lined with guardians. I had just started making my way along the wall when I spotted him.

Dimitri. He was standing a few feet away and looking right at me. But of course, a couple feet farther was Tina. Who was watching me like a hawk, her eyes were practicly digging into me. I glanced back at Dimitri before he could notice. I knew that if I told him what she had said, she would spread those rumours for sure. I looked down at my feet not knowing what to do. I just walked forward passing Dimitri, but as I did, I felt his eyes on me. I could help but look up and meet them. He raised his eyebrow in that way that I loved so much. I didn't know quite what he was trying to ask so I smiled and kept on walking passing Tina. I glanced at Dimitri, who was know walking over to some boys who had gotten in a fight.

" bitch, did you miss everything I said?" she asked not looking at me. She moved her head around pretending to be watching the room.

" fuck you" I said, trying to move away, but a group of girls had just moved in my way.

" watch your language Rose" she said, the corners of her eyes pulling up into a smile. " we wouldn't want headmistress to hear you talking like that, you could get in big trouble" she said smiling. I found my escape and decided to head outside for some fresh air.

I breathed in the fresh air. The sun was just rising, causing a slight shadow around everything. It was beautiful. Most humans, thought of it as a beautiful thing, but the moroi were used to it because they're usually up at this time anyway. I glanced at the big clock on the top of the church, it was far away but I could jusy make out the time. It was 9:00. God, time sure flys. Only a couple hours more and I could start heading off to the after parties. I usually didn't drink, especially with Lissa around. I didn't want to risk something happening to her because I was too hamered to give a shit. But I think I could make an acception tonight. Anyways, sometimes a drink could do you good, get your mind of things. Like how your secret kind of boyfriends ex threatens you, and how you actually had to question your love for someone you know that you love. I sighed and sat on a bench.

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to put this up! I had major writers block. And still do… so if you have any ideas for the next chapter(s) please tell me in reviews!! Otherwise I probably wont write for a long time, or just untill I get more ideas…please review!!!!! Hopefully the next chapter will be up very soon.**


	11. fight

I don't know how long I sat there for, but eventually I decided to head back inside. I stood up and brushed off my dress. I turned around and bumped into someone.

Dimitri.

" hey" he said, the corners of his lips turning up into a shy smile. "there you are"

" here I am" I said glancing at the door. " what? Did you miss me?" I asked him, teasingly. He laughed but didn't answer. I knew he knew something was up, but he probably just thought I was jealous or something.

" what are you doing?" I asked him, wondering why he was outside and not, inside watching over moroi.

" I just have to go pick something up from headmistress, and I wanted to see if you were ok, you looked kind of sad.

" oh" I said, smiling shyly at the thought of him coming over here to see if I was okay. "im fine" I said, but by the look in his eyes he didn't believe it.

" whats wrong?" he asked. He looked concerned, and I felt sad that I couldn't tell him the truth.

" nothing" I said, happily, trying to break the bad mood.

" rosa…" was all he said. " is it Tina? I saw the way she looked at you, she looked mad" he said stepping closer to me.

" yea, well…" I said, stopping not knowing what to say. That's what was annoying with Dimitri. He never butted in or interrupted you, and although its rude to interrupt people, sometimes you need them to.

" don't let Tina bug you, and don't worry, im not giving into her games" he said smiling. I mentally kicked myself for not telling him what she said to me.

" thanks" I mumbled.

" well you should go back inside, enjoy the dance, and I should get back to headmistress office" he said, he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left.

I felt my face redden as I watched him go. I know it was just a kiss and not even on the lips, but it still made my insides go crazy. I watched him walk off until he was out of site, then turned around and once again, bumped into someone.

Only this time it was Tina.

"what?" I snapped at her, hands on my hips.

" what did I tell you Hathaway! Stay away from him" she said, her face set into a hard angry mask.

" but he came out here" I defended myself. Backing up slowly.

" oh right! I saw him kiss you! And what did you tell him? Giving into my games!" he yelled, I flinched at the sound of her voice. I don't think I'll make a very good guardian , I thought to myself. Flinching again at the sound of her voice.

" you asked for this Rose!" she yelled " like I said! Im goung to make you lide a living hell!" she said. She stepped towards me and pushed me hard, I mean really hard. I felt myself falling backwards.

" bitch" I said loudly. Nobody was around, so I might as well have fun. I scrambled up, and flug my fist forward. Blood flew everywhere, exploding from her nose and all over my hand. She gasped and threw herself at me. She tackled me to the ground and I felt the skin brake on both my arms. I struggles to get out of her iron grasp, but it was no use.

" you little whore" she spat, blood trickling down her face, and onto my dress. I struggled to get up, but she slammed my head into the pavement.

" god, Rose! Who knew you were so violant!" she hissed at me, she stood up and I followed only to be pushed down again.

" you are so going to pay!" she hissed, before running away down the path and quickly out of site.

I sat up, still on the ground, and examined myself. The back of my arms were skinned and bleeding, my face was the back of my head was hurting bad, I reached back and touched it. My hand felt wet and stickly, I pulled it back and it was covered with blood. I blinked back tears, I quickly stood up holding my hand to my head, it was bleeding at a fast rate, I hurried out of site. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. My dress was dribbled with blood and ripped at the bottom. I was just around the side of the ballroom when I heard it. There were people running . I glanced back, still hidden in the shadows, to see a buch of guardians running towards the gym, Dimitri in the lead, true concern filled his eyes, a couple more guardians came form inside the ballroom. I realized what she would have done, she probably told them that it was me. That I punched her first, and that she did nothing. Great, I thought. I was going to be in so much trouble. I I headed into the trees, making sure nobody could see me. I headed back to Lissas dorm, but before I could make I felt my self passing out, I saw nothing as blackness as my head hit the ground.

**A/N: oooh cliffy! I need ideas so please, give me some!!!! Please review!!!!!!!1 please!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	12. solutions

Chapter 12

" Rose!" I vaguely heard someone call. I struggled to open my eyes but it felt as if they were glued shut. I felt warm hands on my head, then a sharp pain stabbed through me, I winced and tried to open my eyes again.

" Rose?" I heard the person ask. I tried to remember where I was, to recall what had happened but nothing came.

" please Rose, wake up" the voice sounded upset and worried, I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a couple of times.

" Rose?" I looked into the eyes of Dimitri.

" w-what happened?" I asked my voice sounding rough.

" I-I don't know" he answered. " you got in a fight with Tina…im so sorry, I shouldn't have left you" he said.

I struggled to get into a sitting position, Dimitri realized what I was doing and helped me. My head swirled, and I was struck with a dizzying feeling.

" god" I muttered, totally embarrassed.

" lets get you to the clinic" eyeing me with a strange look. I ignored it as he helped me to my feet. I started walking but didn't get very far. After a few steps I stumbled, face flying towards the ground. Dimitris strong arms wrapped around me. I clung onto his chest feeling weak and stupid.

" rosa" he muttered so low I could barley hear. We walked like that for the whole way with my arm wrapped around him and his arm around me. My head was pounding and it felt wet, I remembered that it had been bleeding, really badly. I looked down at myself, my arms were turning red and purple, and my dress was spotted with blood. I wondered about Lissa, did she know I was hurt?

" rosa?" Dimitris voice pulled me out of my zone.

" hmm?" I asked, startled. He didn't answer and I felt myself get dizzier and dizzier. Eventually we reached the clinic and he helped me in, witch I supposed was a good thing because I was starting to see black dots in my vision.

The doctors all examined me, and Dimitri stayed in the room with me, he sat next to me in a chair and I sat lay on a bed in the examining room. I hissed in pain as a doctor did something to the back of my head, Dimitri reached forward and held my hand. After that the doctors all left and told me to rest. I did as they told and pretty soon I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

" your awake" I heard Dimitri say, I smiled at the thought that he had been here all night waiting for me to wake up.

"yea" I said, my head hurt, but not as much as yesterday, although it did hurt a lot.

" ill get the doctor" he said, I was about to stop him but decided against it.

A few minutes later a doctor came in. she was about middle aged and had blonde hair tied in a pony tail. Her eyes were squinty, but she had a friendly smile that made her seem friendly.

" hey" she said, looking at me curiously. I said hi and she did some test and stuff. Pretty soon after I got to go.

" promise me you will go strait to your dorm and rest?" asked Dimitr, who had stayed the whole time I was at the clinic witch wasn't very long but still atleast he stayed.

" promise" I said. My head was still hurting but not nearly as much as it had before.

" theres another thing" he said stopping to look at me.

" what" I asked, knowing what it was already.

" yesterday, I don't know whats true or not, but they think you attacked Tina. that's doesn't seem like you" he said.

" I didn't!" I snapped, then regretted it. It wasn't Dimitris fault. He was trying to help, or say what he thought.

"then what happened?" he asked me brushing off my anger.

" she pushed me, and called me a bitch and a whore and told me to stay away from you!" I said, and started crying. " she told me that yesterday too. She said that she would spread rumours about me like me running away next month! But im not!" I said, as the tears came fast and ran down my face. Dimitri pulled me into a hug, I cried into his chest for a minute, then he pulled away.

" Rose, ill tell them that" he said trying to comfort me.

" no" I said, sniffling. " then she'll spread rumours about me, and tell headmistress that I'm going to run away" I said, trying to calm my tears. He looked at me.

" ill figure something out don't worry" he said, hugging me. "but you should go rest, I bet your head hurts" he said, I decided that it was a smart thing to do because my head was starting to hurt a lot more. I smiled at him.

" thanks" I muttered.

" no problem" he smiled at me as I walked away. I turned back to look at him he had his phone out and was walking away. I smiled to myself, then decided to call lissa and tell her im okay.

"lissa? Hey" I said into the receiver.

" Rose! Oh my gosh, what happened I heard you got hurt or something but I figured you were just in a fight but then I went to the clinic and they said that I couldn't see you" she said sounding sad at the end. I didn't think I was going to tell her that I got in a fight.

" no, I just fell, I slipped on the pavement when I was going back to your dorm to get my…"I was struggling to figure out an excuse. " my, um…make up" I said I knew she didn't believe it but it was better then nothing. I smiled at myself for being so stupid.

" well I gotta go, you know…rest and stuff because I hit my head pretty hard"

" okay, well, get better!" she said.

" bye" I said.

" bye" I hung up and headed to my drom.


End file.
